This invention relates to an apparatus for brewing alcoholic beverages, and in particular to a home brewing apparatus.
There is not a particularly large number of home brewing apparatuses available in the marketplace. By the same token, there are very few patents relating to home brewing apparatuses. Patents disclosing subject matter generally related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 748,531, which issued to J. P. Roche on Dec. 29, 1903; 806,935, which issued to W. L. Straus et al on Dec.12, 1905; 4,163,417, which issued to A. Wolfseder on Aug. 7, 1979 and 4,218,964, which issued to L. P. Beadle on Aug. 6, 1980. While these patents disclose elements which can be used in home brewing apparatuses, none of the patents teaches the use of an apparatus which can be used to carry out a complete brewing process efficiently.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple home brewing apparatus which can be used to perform an entire brewing process in an efficient manner.